Something Stupid
by NotEvenThisMatters
Summary: Un songfic de la canción de Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman... lean y review!
1. Capítulo uno

Qué extraño… yo, haciendo un songfic! Jaja... bueno, la historia de este es que estaba bajando canciones, y se me ocurrió bajar la de Nicole Kidman y Robbie Williams, Something Stupid. No la había oído antes, pero quedé enamorada de la canción. Y pensé "Debería hacer un Fic con esta canción. ¿Pero de qué pareja?" Lily y James. La única pareja de Hogwarts que realmente sabemos que va a terminar juntos, además de la única de la que no he escrito un Fic exclusivo. Así que puse manos a la obra. A mi francamente me encanta la canción, es bellísima... además de originalmente cantada por Frank Sinatra... nada más y nada menos! Jaja... espero que lo disfruten!!! Something Stupid 

Por Victoria Guerra

_I know I stand in line_

_Until you think_

_You have the time_

_To spend an evening with me_

Lily sabía que no era la única chica detrás de él. Por el contrario, él era el chico más popular de Hogwarts... habían toneladas de chicas detrás de él.

De vez en cuando, cuándo él no tenía prácticas de quidditch, otra cita, o algún trabajo que hacer y al mismo tiempo ella estaba en las mismas condiciones... salían. Algo casual.

_And if we go_

_Some place to dance_

_I know that there's a chance_ You won't be leaving with me 

"Lily es una chica... muy querida por aquí" pensó James, alzando las cejas.

La había invitado para el baile de Navidad. "Qué dilema fue aquello" pensó. 

Aunque él la había invitado, ella había bailado prácticamente con todos los chicos de Hogwarts esa noche.

Él no tenía derecho a estar celoso y lo sabía. Había sido otra cita de aquellos montones que ambos de ellos tenían a cada momento, a veces entre ellos, y otras tantas con otras personas.

James siguió caminando por el corredor, pensando en aquello.

Vio un cabello rojo ondeando. Imposible no saber quien era, especialmente si se estaba pensando justo en ella...

Se acercó a la chica, viendo cómo ella pestañeaba en exceso y se movía delicadamente, mientras hablaba con aquél chico de Hufflepuff, Amos Diggory.

James se puso en un rincón con sombra, para no ser visto.

"Aquí es cuando te tragas el orgullo por una chica" pensó, mientras la miraba con las cejas levantadas.

Diggory se fue unos momentos después, dejando a la chica sola. Ella se recostó en la pared a su espalda, abrazando con fuerza sus libros a su pecho. Tenía expresión aburrida.

- Lily – saludó él, saliendo de su escondite. 

- ¿Qué tal, James?

- Aquí, pasando el rato – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego apoyó la espalda en la misma pared que ella, quedando lado a lado -. ¿Qué tal te suena ir a Hogsmeade mañana?

- Nada mal – dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos a las siete en la sala común, ¿te parece?

- Genial – respondió ella. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. En un momento, la chica vio su reloj -. Oh, James... es hora de la cena. De hecho, la hora de la cena está a punto de acabar.

- Oh. No lo había notado – dijo él -. Bien... nos vemos mañana.

- Correcto. Hasta entonces – la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

James se quedó ahí un momento, con la mente en blanco.

Luego se sonó los dedos, estirándose – cual recién despertado. Se paró derecho, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y caminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

James llegó al lugar, que estaba totalmente desierto. Ni le extrañaba, ni le molestaba. 

*************************************************************

Lily sonrió para sí misma, acostada boca arriba en su cama, en el dormitorio de chicas Gryffindor de séptimo año.

- Niña... qué linda se ve esa sonrisa en tu cara – dijo una de sus mejores amigas, de cabello rubio enrulado y ojos azul verdoso. Arabella Figg.

- No es tan raro que sonría... ¿o sí? – dijo Lily sonriendo aún más profundamente, sin mover otro músculo aparte de los de la boca.

- Es cierto. Sonríes todo el tiempo – dijo su otra mejor amiga, de cabello rojo oscuro y corto(totalmente distinto al de Lily, rojo vivo y hasta los codos) y ojos grises. Sarah Daniels.

- Pero esta es una sonrisa de "amo mi vida" – Arabella intentó parecer seria, aunque obviamente ocultaba un ataque de risa.

- Cosa nada usual en ti – terminó Sarah, y las tres rieron. Un momento después, volvió a hablar -. Sólo tienes esa sonrisa cuando cierto chico te invita a salir. Un chico cuyo nombre empieza por J y su apellido termina en R – sonrió malévolamente.

- ¿James Potter? – preguntó Lily, con expresión inocente.

- ¿Te invitó, no es cierto? – preguntó Arabella, que no era muy admiradora del suspenso.

Lily se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentada al estilo indio. Sus dos amigas dieron un brinco hacia su cama, poniéndose frente a ella con expresión impaciente.

Lily las miró a ambas. Luego asintió lentamente, de manera solemne.

Sarah sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan... suya. Embriagaba el alma de dulzura. Sus ojos, fieles compañeros de cada gesto de su cara, brillaban cada vez que sonreía. Lily  y Arabella no pudieron evitar sonreírle también.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó Arabella a Lily, aún impaciente.

Lily se los contó, mientras se enrollaba el pelo inconscientemente, haciéndola parecer una niña pequeña.

- Ustedes dos tienen una relación enferma, ¿sabes? – comentó Sarah al terminar Lily, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Lo sé – respondió ella, suspirando -. Pero no sé qué hacer para cambiar eso – posó su cabeza en sus manos, quedando un poco más baja-. Y no creo que le guste mucho, en todo caso – miró hacia abajo.

Sus dos amigas se miraron entre sí. Sonrieron.

- Lils, tienes _tan_ poco tacto – dijo Arabella, su voz suavizándose. La susodicha alzó la vista, esperando a que siguiera -. Ya lo creo que le gustas. Te mira cada vez que puede. Eres la única persona en el colegio a la que no le ha hecho alguna broma... – Lily rió. Era cierto. Y eso, de James Potter, era mucho pedir -. Además de que es especialmente amable contigo. Siempre te saluda, aunque sea con una sonrisa...

- Bien, entendí el punto. Le gusto – dijo Lily, agitando las manos, como diciendo "basta" -. ¡Por todo lo que dices se podría pensar que me está acosando! – las tres rieron.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, dejando pasar a una chica alta y esbelta, de pelo negro y ojos color miel. Empezó a caminar con los ojos cerrados y de puntillas.

- Señorita Nicole Adams, ¿qué hace usted llegando a estas horas de la noche? – interrogó Sarah, cruzando los brazos y fingiendo estar molesta.

La chica paró el seco, abriendo los ojos. Luego relajó el cuerpo.

- Remus – admitió, viendo a sus amigas con una mirada pícara. Luego vio la cara soñadora de Lily -. ¿Tú?

- James – admitió ella por su parte, sonriéndole.

Las cuatro se quedaron calladas un momento.

- Merodeadores – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo. Sarah, Lily y Nicole entre suspiros y Arabella negando con la cabeza.

Se miraron unas a otras.

*************************************************************

- _James Potter ama a Lily Evans_ – cantó en tono burlón Sirius Black en la habitación de chicos.

- No molestes – dijo el susodicho, volteando la mirada.

- Sirius tiene razón. La _Amas_. Piensas en ella todo el tiempo. No la puedes sacar de tu cabeza. La quieres sólo para ti... – dijo Peter Pettigrew. No pudo terminar, debido a que James y Sirius se habían levantado al mismo tiempo, y le había dado cada uno un golpe.

- Por Dios, Peter – dijo Sirius, negando la cabeza -. Hablas como una chica.

- Necesitas una escoba, y una buena práctica de _quidditch_ – asintió James. Luego se dirigió a Sirius -. Creo que esto es lo que pasa cuando vives solamente con tu madre.

- Pobre niño – dijo Sirius dándole unas palmadas a Peter en la cabeza.

- ¿Saben que _los puedo oír_? – preguntó Peter, haciendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

- Estamos conscientes de eso, sí – dijo James.

- ¿Qué hace Remus fuera a esta hora? Que yo sepa, no es luna llena – comentó Peter, cambiando abruptamente el tema de conversación.

- Creo que tenía una cita con la chica Adams – dijo Sirius despreocupadamente -. Tu sabes, la amiga de nuestro querido _chico enamoradooooo_ – terminó cantando Sirius.

- ¿Acaso quieres ser un _chico golpeadooooo_? – preguntó James, cantando en el mismo tono.

- Oh, vamos, Jamsie, ¡admite que te gusta! – insistió Sirius, alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

- _Tú_ admite que te gusta Sarah Daniels – dijo James mordazmente.

- ¿_Has visto_ a Sarah Daniels? – preguntó Sirius riendo -. ¡Es una _pre-cio-si-dad_! ¡Claro que me gusta! – terminó. Por su expresión, se podría decir que era tan obvio como "el agua es mojada".

- A... – James abrió la boca, emitiendo sonidos incompletos. En ese momento entró Remus Lupin.

- Te salvó mi curiosidad, James... – dijo Sirius como una advertencia, mientras se volteaba a ver a Remus -. ¿Qué hubo? ¿Cómo te fue con Adams?

Remus cerró la puerta. Luego miró a Sirius.

- Chismoso – dijo simplemente, mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Oh, eso dolió – Sirius se llevó las manos al pecho, fingiendo dolor -. Como sea. Ya que ni Jamsie ni Remsie me dirán nada acerca de sus _muy sexys_ chicas... no tengo nada que hacer despierto – se fue a su cama -. Adiós.

James y Remus se miraron. Luego se encogieron de hombros, y cada uno fue también a su cama.

James se acostó y cerró sus cortinas.

"Nos veremos mañana, Lily" pensó ."Nos veremos mañana". El chico sonrió, y se durmió en ese instante.

*************************************************************

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo continúo? ¿Piensas que cómo se me ocurre dañar esa canción tan bella con esa trama tan horrible? Dejen REVIEWS y díganme qué opinan.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Se despide:**

**Victoria E. Guerra S.**

**vickitoriaguerra@hotmail.com **


	2. Capítulo dos

Lily se despertó temprano, algo muy extraño en ella. Al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que no se volvería a dormir, se levantó de su cama con un estirón.

Vio que su habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa.

"Me he despertado antes del alba" pensó la chica, viendo dormir profundamente a sus amigas. "Genial. Nada tan romántico para empezar un día que ver el amanecer" sonrió complacida ante ese pensamiento. 

Se dirigió al baño, donde se puso unos pantalones de jean, una franela de manga larga color crema y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Salió del baño en puntillas. Le dio una última mirada divertida a sus amigas, y salió del dormitorio, no sin antes agarrar su gabardina, también crema[N/A: alguien ha visto _Casablanca_? Bueno, Humphrey Bogart (Rick), en la última escena, con su gabardina, saliendo de escena con el francés. Algo así me imagino a Lily con la suya... aunque, claro, chica...]

La chica bajó a la sala común, viéndola totalmente desierta. Pasó por ahí rápidamente. Le asustaba la idea de la sala común tan tranquila.

Cuando llegó al retrato, vio a la señora gorda profundamente dormida.

- Diario "El Profeta" – dijo Lily, tratando de despertarla. Emitió un ronquido. Repitió lo mismo, un poco más alto. Nada -. DIARIO "EL PROFETA" – gritó al fin la chica. La señora gorda se despertó de un sobresalto. Luego la miró con furia, lo que hizo que Lily se sonrojara.

- ¿Qué demonios haces despierta a esta hora? – preguntó la señora gorda. Lily frunció el entrecejo.

- Si me disculpa, eso a usted no le incumbe. He dicho la contraseña, y eso es todo lo que tiene que saber – dijo la chica. Ella la miró con chispas en los ojos y abrió el retrato de mala gana -. Gracias – dijo Lily, suspirando. 

"¡Que tipa tan metida" pensó mientras pasaba, negando con la cabeza.

La pelirroja siguió caminando, mientras se ponía la gabardina. Se veía.. fuera de tono con el ambiente. Demasiada magia, muchas velas... y ella parecía recién sacada de un catálogo de moda _muggle_.

Por eso era que brillaba tanto en Hogwarts. Tenía un look extravagante, entre todas las túnicas. Aunque no era la única chica de familia _muggle_, todo lo contrario. Pero todas esas chicas se sentían... avergonzadas por no ser de familias de magos.

Lily no entendía eso. De hecho, veía su situación como una interesante mezcla de culturas y formas de pensar y funcionar. Y así lo hacía ver en su ropa. Y su actitud independiente, que aparentaba – y no sólo en apariencias, era cierto – que no le importaba lo que otra gente aparte sus amigos pensaran de ella.

Por eso era popular. Por eso la perseguían los chicos. Por eso...

- Quizá no tenga oportunidad con James – murmuró, mientras salía del castillo.

Ese era el problema. Eran tan parecidos pero aún tan... distintos.

La chica miró su reloj. Eran las cuatro y media, en una madrugada de otoño.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó a su gabán, mientras seguía caminando, ahora lentamente.

- Señorita Evans, ¿qué hace usted fuera del castillo a estas horas de la madrugada? – preguntó una voz. La chica abrió los ojos, mirando en dirección a quien habló. No le sorprendió ver al conocido chico de pelo negro y ojos azules encerrados en gruesos lentes sonriéndole amablemente a unos metros a la derecha.

- No pude dormir más – respondió ella -. ¿Y qué hay de ti? También deberías estar en los brazos de Morfeo a esta hora...

- Mismo síntoma – se encogió de hombros -. Además, el amanecer en Hogwarts es algo que vale la pena ver – terminó, mirando al cielo.

- Pensaba venir a verlo también. Aunque con el frío que hace, empiezo a preguntarme si debería regresar al castillo – se sobaba los brazos con fuerza, temblando ligeramente.

James la miró, manteniendo su sonrisa. Su expresión estaba dividida entre la diversión y la preocupación.

- Eso tiene solución, ya lo creo – dijo asintiendo -. Si es que no te molesta, por supuesto.

La chica lo miró divertida. Luego se encogió de hombros.

- Lo que sea necesario para no tener que morir congelada.

El chico rió, y se acercó a ella. Luego la abrazó con fuerza.

Lily no sabía si era el frío o el hecho de que James la estuviera abrazando, pero sin duda sentía los colores subírsele a la cara.

- Sabes, esta no era la solución que había pensado en primer lugar – le murmuró James al oído, sin moverse.

- No importa. Ésta funciona – murmuró ella también, acostando la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Una vez más, los dos se quedaron callados, dejando que el silencio dijera todo lo que las palabras no podían.

Momentos después se separaron, al mismo tiempo, como si hubiese por previo acuerdo.

Quedaron mirándose y bastante cerca, sonriendo los dos.

James empezó a hurgar en los bolsillos de su túnica, buscando algo.

Al fin lo encontró, y lo sacó de su túnica al instante.

Era una barra de chocolate.

Lily rió suavemente mientras lo miraba divertida.

- Una de las millones de virtudes que tiene el chocolate – empezó James, agitando la barra – es la... cura para el frío – le dio un buen pedazo a la chica. 

- Gracias – dijo ella, tomándolo sorprendida. Le dio un mordisco. Abrió mucho los ojos, mientras su cuerpo se iba llenando de vigor y calor. Masticó más rápido -. ¡Este es el mejor chocolate que he probado en toda mi vida! – dijo después de tragar.

- Lo sé. Mira... – dijo James, señalándole el cielo. La chica alzó la vista.

- El sol – dijo ella, su rostro iluminándose.

James asintió. Los dos miraban hacia arriba.

Varias tonalidades de rojo y anaranjado llenaban una esquina del cielo, dándole un aspecto de corona totalmente... soberbio.

Lily trató de mirar un poco más allá de eso, tan obvio. La Torre de Astronomía se interponía entre ella y el sol, pero no era para nada algo lamentable.

Podía verla con una luz distinta – literalmente, a decir verdad - y se veía un toque rojo entre las piedras que era genial.

- Lily... – llamó James, mirando la Torre de Astronomía fijamente.

- Dígalo – respondió Lily, sin quitar la vista del cielo.

- Vamos a la Torre – propuso, sonriendo con malicia.

La chica volteó a verlo, sorprendida.

- James, sé que es temprano pero...nos van a ver... – dijo ella al fin.

El chico amplió la sonrisa, teniendo un aspecto más diabólico a cada momento.

- Un merodeador siempre está preparado – dijo. Sacó de su túnica una especie de agua seca plateada. Lily abrió la boca, en expresión de sorpresa.

- Dios mío – exclamó, agarrando el objeto -. ¡Tienes una capa invisible!

James alzó las cejas, pasando la vista de la Torre a Lily.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, tentada.

- Si nos descubren... sería una _lástima_, por no decir _vergüenza_, que los dos Premios Anuales fueran descubriendo merodeando a las siete de la mañana.

James rió. Luego, una vez más, buscó en su túnica. Sacó de ella un pergamino, además de su varita.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – dijo James, poniendo su varita encima. El pergamino, antes en blanco, comenzaba a formar líneas, algunas finas, otras gruesas. Lily observaba cada línea detalladamente, de una forma tonta.

La chica notó, cuando ya todas las líneas estaban colocadas, que era un mapa. "EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR" rezaba el principio.

- Ustedes no... – preguntó sorprendida. 

- Nosotros sí... 

Lily rió ligeramente. Luego alzó la vista para verlo otra vez.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó James -. O si quieres nos podemos quedar aquí, o podemos ir a desayunar...

- ¿Qué te parece ese viaje a la Torre? – preguntó la chica, brillando su mejor sonrisa.

- Bien – los cubrió bien a ambos con la capa. Le dio el mapa a Lily -. Tú sostenlo. Me lo sé de memoria.

Caminaron de regreso al castillo.


	3. Capítulo tres

James y Lily caminaron todo el trecho tranquilamente, con pasos lentos y sigilosos.

James caminaba antes que Lily, no muy alejado – después de todo, estaban bajo la capa. Lily seguía el rumbo sin prestar atención, muy concentrada viendo el mapa del merodeador. 

Al llegar a la parte baja de la torre, James paró súbitamente, haciendo que Lily se tropezara con él, casi cayéndose.

- ¿Estás bien? – murmuró el chico.

- Sí, perfectamente – respondió ella, mirándolo -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

- Quiero saber si hay alguien en la Torre – explicó. La chica volvió la vista al mapa de nuevo. 

- No hay moros en la costa – respondió.

- Perfecto – dijo él. Luego se escurrió de la capa, la cual cayó al suelo. Lily fue tras él -. No vamos a necesitar más esto – agregó, metiéndose la capa en la túnica.

Lily asintió. Luego los dos empezaron a subir, sonrientes.

*************************************************************

Una vez más, en el cuarto de chicos de séptimo...

¡BOING!

- ¡AHHH! – fue lo que acertó a gritar Remus Lupin cuando Sirius Black dio un salto en su cama -. ¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA? – gritó, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

- ¡Jamsie está desaparecido! – exclamó Sirius, alterado.

Remus se incorporó lentamente, mirando a Sirius, serio.

- ¿Para eso me despiertas? – preguntó Remus, dándole un golpe a Sirius.

- ¡Sí! ¡James se despierta a las diez de la mañana, como mínimo! ¡Son las siete y media!

- Y tu qué eres, ¿su esposa? – preguntó Remus -. ¡Déjalo estar!

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, escandalizado.

- ¿Dejar estar a James? ¡Pensé que me conocías!

Remus alzó una ceja, mientras empujaba a Sirius fuera de su cama.

- Déjame dormir, ¿quieres? – volteó los ojos, para luego volverse a acostar.

- Inútil – dijo Sirius.

- Como quieras – dijo Remus en medio de un bostezo.

Sirius se volteó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Fue hacia la sala común.

- ¡JAMES! – llamó -. ¡JAMSIE!

- ¡LILY! – se oyó gritar a una voz. Sirius frunció el ceño, acercándose. Vio que era Sarah Daniels, con un vestido azul marino -. ¡LILS!

- Así que Evans está perdida... – dijo Sirius, lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella le oyera. 

- Lily-Illy-Il ha desaparecido... – dijo Sarah asintiendo. _Qué guapo es_ pensó.

- Qué casualidad... Jamesy-Wamsie-Pooh también – dijo Sirius, alzando una ceja. 

- ¡Al fin ha sucedido! ¡Se han escapado juntos! – rió Sarah, mientras hacía bucles con su pelo, la cabeza ladeada. 

El chico sonrió rápidamente, acto seguido apretando los labios. De repente abrió mucho los ojos, con una sonrisa extraña.

- Oh... ¡Jeannie! – llamó luego, mirando alrededor de la sala común.

- ¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que _no _me llames Jeannie? – una chica alta, de pelo negro azabache muy liso y ojos azules se dirigió a Sirius. No se veía enfadada, más bien divertida.

- Muy bien. Jane Caroline Potter – aceptó el chico, haciendo énfasis en Caroline. La chica le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Quieres jugar a ese juego? Sirius... – el susodicho, horrorizado, le tapó la boca rápidamente, mientras miraba a Sarah. Ella reía histéricamente. Jane quitó la mano de Sirius de su boca -. Bien. Ni tú, ni yo, ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió con miedo -. Bien Si-si, ¿qué me querías decir?

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – preguntó Sirius con tono lúgubre. Jane hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

- No te preocupes. Está en la torre de Astronomía.

- ¿Y tú cómo se supone que sabes eso? – preguntó Sarah, cruzando los brazos y viendo a Jane fijamente con una mirada de incredulidad. Jane sonrió amablemente, abriendo la boca para responder.

- ¿Nunca has oído que algunos gemelos tienen una conexión extraña? Pues los Potter son unos de esos. Pueden saber dónde está el otro y qué hace, sea cual sea la distancia entre los dos – dijo Sirius sin dejar hablar a Jane, apurado. Luego se volvió a Jane de nuevo -. ¿Con quién está... y qué hace?

Jane lo miró con la boca abierta.

- Dios mío Padfoot(N/A: generalmente yo le digo Canuto, pero luego no sabía cómo explicarlo así que...^^), deja vivir a Jamie...

- ¿Padfoot? – repitió Sarah lentamente, sin entender.

Jane bufó, mirando a Sirius.

- Pues que mi querido amigo aquí presente tiene un perro... – sonrió divertida – cuyas patas parecen almohadas...

- ¡Oye! ¡Hocicos...! – empezó a explicar el chico. Luego puso mala cara -. Ñé... ¡como sea! – gruñó.

- En fin – dijo Sarah, mirando a la gemela con impaciencia -. La pregunta es, ¿está con Lily Evans?

Jane asintió, con un deje de misterio en el gesto.

Sirius alzó las cejas, y se volteó al dormitorio de chicos, empezando a correr.

- Sirius – llamó Jane. Él se volvió -. Se lo llevó todo – la chica sonrió ante la expresión descontenta del chico. Sarah suspiró sin entender.

*************************************************************

Qué les pareció?? Dejen Reviews!!!! ^^ no saben cuando alegra eso el día!!!!

Bueno, contesto los reviews, que en el capítulo pasado lo olvide... em no me coman!!!

**Arwen_Magic16:** lo seguiré! Cuando pueda... y le de la gana a las musas... jeje... bueno lo que dice es:

_Sé que hago línea_(o cola, o espero)

_Hasta que crees que tienes el tiempo_

_Para pasar una velada conmigo_

(eso el primero trozo)

_Y si vamos_

_A algún lugar a bailar_

_Sé que hay una posibilidad_

_De que no te vayas conmigo_

(ejem... obviamente eso es lo último...)

**Mena:** Mena!!! Cuantas veces hay que decírtelo??? AMA A LILY! SOLO TE USÓ PARA DARLE CELOS!!! ENTIÉNDELO!

**Gwen de Merilon:** verdad que son bellos??? A mi en lo personal me gustan James y Sirius... pero James quiere a Lily...(VES MENA??? YO LO **_ACEPTO_**!!!) y Sirius... bueno... ejem... creo que ya Dany Lupin lo dejó bien claro... *ríe nerviosa* y ya Remus es de Nicole... lo siento!!! Jaja... con Peter? No que va!!! La pobre niña... 

**Ly y Gaby-Chan:** aquí lo tienen! "Más pronto que tarde" como dice cierto político de por aquí... *cof* Carlos Ortega!!! *cof* 

**Polgara:** verdad que sí? Siempre reflejo en mis fics mis traumas... como no tener novio, cuando todos mis amigas tienen... *llora desconsoladamente* 

**Liza:** bue... la traducción de _Pulling the Moves_(sí, lo escribiste bien...^^) estoy trancada en una palabrilla... que la veo y me da flojera seguir!!! Con los demás... serios problemas con las musas y los musos... se unieron al paro los muy.... **CENSURADO**... niña agregue!!... pero yo también estoy loca... ejem... tostada... mmm... se me quemó el wiro... em... me expliqué?^^

**Slythy:** je, je... me encanta ir a los extremos!!! Romance, humor... bueno aquí' ta el chapter!

**Hermione de Potter:** chama es que... alguien tenía que hacer el cambio!!! No pudieron ser amigos? No pudieron amarse desde siempre? Ya se está convirtiendo en cliché... así que...(bueno no soy la única... hay otros aunque no muchos...)

**Sakura:** gracias!!!!!!!!^^

**Phoenix.G.Fawkes:** oye! No es que yo los quiera dejar inconclusos... pero tengo serios problemas de bloqueo! Estoy escribiendo los nuevos capítulos de _todas_ mis historias, y en todas estoy trancada! Incluso en esta toy teniendo algunos problemas... este chapter no me quedó como esperaba(está bastante pésimo a mi parecer) pero bue...

**Ginny:** Arabella _no con Peter_!!! Yo odio a Peter, tú odias a Peter, ella odia a Peter, nosotros odiamos a Peter, vosotros odiáis a Peter y ellos odian a Peter!!!

**Rey Miyamoto:** se ven bellos verdad?^^ y la canción es bellísima... en estos días leí uno de la misma canción pero con Ron y Hermione y en inglés... bellísimo... se llama _Something Stupid Like I Love You_... lo recomiendo!

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! SIGAN DEJÁNDOLOS, DICIENDO LO QUE OPINAN, DÁNDOME IDEAS... ME ENFRENTO A OTRO DE MIS BLOQUEOS, PERO USTEDES ME PUEDEN AYUDAR!!! COLABOREN... PORFA!!!_**


End file.
